Grabbing
by JaneAlpha
Summary: AU 8th year and Harry learns the hard way about the wizarding tradition of 'Grabbing'. Based on the Gypsy tradition of Grabbing. Inspired by 'My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding' DM/HP Warning: Piontless little fluff fest!
1. I'm Fertile

-1**Grabbing**

**Summary: **AU 8th year and Harry learns the hard way about the wizarding tradition of 'Grabbing'. Based on the Gypsy tradition of Grabbing.

**Part 1 - I'm Fertile?**

If the silence that fell over the Great Hall that morning when he entered wasn't a sign something terrible had happened Hermione's face sure was. Her browed was formed in a look that Harry liked to call 'Deep Concern' and she sent meaningful glances at Ron every few seconds as if trying to tell him something important. Harry chose to ignore her at first seeming to lend his attention fully to the piece of toast he was butter. He knew whatever was going on was not good news the frequent glances from every other student, and the Professors, was clear sign he was doomed. Harry calmly swallowed his last bite of toast and donned Hermione with a cool look. "Do you think it might be an appropriate time to tell me what the problem seems to be Hermione?" Predictably she glanced again at Ron and then pushed that morning Daily Prophet across the table. That's when Harry Potter's life changed forever.

_**Harry Potter Fertile!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_I, Rita Skeeter, can exclusively reveal to my faithful readers that Harry Potter is fertile. The annual reveal, which is published on page three, contains the shocking name of our esteemed war hero…_

Harry threw the paper down. He was fertile? He had heard that some wizards where able to bear children but he never dreamed in a million years that it would be him. Surely this was a good thing though, right? Harry looked back towards Hermione. "What am I not getting here?" She cleared her throat nervously.

"Well Harry. Have you ever heard of the wizarding tradition of Grabbing?" Harry shook his head. "Ron maybe you could explain it better." Ron rolled his eyes at his prudish girlfriend.

"The basic gist of it is that Wizard can try and force you to give 'em a kiss. You see a kiss is a big deal in the wizarding world and once you get a kiss of someone they have a claim on you and they can legally force you to marry them. So technically I can force Hermione to marry me. Of course I wouldn't but Mate you're Harry Potter and you're a bit of a catch to any family." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yes Harry you are going to have to be very careful from now on always stay around people you can trust. There are many Wizard out there who are going to fight tooth and nail to have you as their husband." Harry just nodded at this of course they would want him not only was he possibly the most famous Wizard alive but he was powerful and as Hermione had teased, attractive. Not to mention he had been openly gay for six months now. Of course being gay in the wizarding world was not an uncommon occurrence although it was frowned upon if two wizards married without one of them being able to bare children. For Harry that would not have been a problem as he had no family that would refuse to let him marry if said fiancé was unable to bare children. This of course was not a problem now as Harry would be able to provide heirs the problem that Harry now faced was being able to hold off any unwanted suitors until he could find someone he wanted to marry.

"I understand." Hermione sighed in relief at this. "How does the prophet even know about this before I even knew about it?"

"Well when wizarding children are born they are subjected to a magical medical to discover what sort of abilities they have, Muggleborns have the same medical once they start school, one of the test is designed to test for fertility in males. The results are keep secret even from the child's parents until they are of age, you can then access your records, this is to prevent wizards trying to grab underage bearers in a bid to get the best catch. Once a year the list of fertile males that have come of age is released to the press and published and then the Grabbing begins. There where just three bearers this year, you, Zacharias Smith, and Ernie MacMillian."

"At least your gay mate. Poor Ernie been with Hannah for years and now he's gunna have a loads guys leeching over him. I heard Smith's already accepted a proposal from Justin as if we didn't see that one coming those two have been fucking for years." Ron shoved half a sausage in his mouth and Harry grimaced at the irony.

"Well what's going to happen to Ernie? How can he marry a man if he's not gay?" Harry spared a quick glance across the hall where Ernie and Hannah where huddled close together jumping at random sounds.

"I suspect they will have a quick ceremony probably tonight." Then there would be Harry the only one left on the market. Tomorrows valentines day ball seemed less than fun now with the prospect that one kiss could mean the end of his life as an unmarried man. Here he was hoping to play the field for a bit after defeating Voldemort and saving the world…again. Of course Harry Potters life could never be that simple.

Ten minutes later the student congregation began to move from the hall and towards their first lessons Harry being on of then. His first lesson was potions and his just knew that Snape would not make this any easier. The great bat had become even battier ever since Harry had saved him from Nagini during the final Battle. Harry had admittedly had help in the form of Draco Malfoy but even he had pleaded Harry's case to Snape that he should behave better towards Harry after he had helped save his life. That had just made Snape act even more of a prat.

"I suppose Grangers got you up to date on your new predicament Potter?" A voice said and Draco Malfoy gracefully joined him in the Entrance Hall. Harry smile at him and Draco's smirked softened slightly. "Oh the wonderful and interesting twists and turns of our 'esteemed' hero's life."

"Yes Draco I'm totally up to date on the situation. As usual there is nothing I can do about it." Just then Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head slightly to see who dared interrupt a conversation between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry was mildly surprised to see Richard Plummel an attractive Ravenclaw who was a year older than Harry but had been pulled out of school a year earlier that most. His parents worked for the prophet. "May I help you?" The sandy haired boy nodded and pulled a red rose from behind his back presenting it to Harry.

"I wanted to give you this." Richard sent him a dazzling smile and Harry could only oblige and reached out to take the rose. Before he could touch it a pale hand on his wrist stopped him.

"If you take that rose, Harry, you may as well be signing a marriage contract." Harry clenched his hand in to a fist and Draco dropped his wrist. "Get lost you sneaky bastard." Plummel didn't need telling twice and Harry watched him flee away up the stairs. He turned to thank Draco for saving him from a very close call but soon realised that Draco's attention was elsewhere. On Ron and Hermione to be exact who where both looking sheepish. "You didn't tell him about the courting ritual?"

"Well we where a bit more worried about the whole grabbing thing. We didn't think he'd have to worry about all that courting business." Ron huffed and Hermione nodded profusely. Draco turned away from them,

"You two are dismissed. I'll escort Harry down to Potions and fully inform him about his current situation seen as you two can't manage even that." They too did not need telling twice and scuttled of ahead. Harry heard Draco mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'idiots' before he motion for them to continue on the way to the potions classroom. "So heres what they forgot to tell you. Not only can a wizard stake claim on you by Grabbing you but they can also claim you through the art of courting. If you accept a gift from them then they have a claim on you. You must be very careful that you don't accept anything from anyone even something as innocent as a chocolate or piece of paper. Some Wizards will go to great lengths to have you. Did you know there has already been five attempted break ins this morning? All of them bearing gifts addressed to Harry Potter. Your post has been stopped too. There are currently over fifty parcels addressed to you locked away in a room up stairs. Of course McGonagal is personally documenting them all and she will submit you with a list of your admirers and you can choose a husband from their if you wish."

"I don't wish. Is there no other way? Can I not just date my suitors for a while or something?" Harry was already exasperated with the situation.

"Well you can court someone and as long as you don't accept any gifts off them or let them kiss you then they can't force you to marry them. You'll not find many wizards willing to do that though as the completion is high they will probably try and grab you on the first date." Harry groaned in annoyance.

"So I really don't have a choice do I? Review my suitors and choose the most suitable husband or risk getting Grabbed and ending up with someone I could quite possibly hate?" They had reached the Potions doorway now and Draco stopped to look at Harry fully.

"Your taking this rather well. No shouting or hysterical fits of rage. Are you quite sure your alright?" Draco reached up to feel Harry's forehead but Harry swotted his hand away.

"Your such a prat." Draco smirked at him. "Thanks for filling me in on the situation though."

"What are friends…"

"Malfoy. Potter. Get your arses in this classroom immediately. Do you think I just sit around here all day just hoping that students grace me with their presence?"

**A/N: What do you think then guys? I think this will have either three or four parts depends what people think of it.**


	2. The Valentines Day Ball

-1**Part 2 - The Valentines Day Ball**

Harry could safely say that today had been the worst day of his entire life. Well possibly not worse than the final battle, or the day Sirius died, or even the day that Dumbledore died but it was defiantly the worst day he'd had since he had come back to school. He'd had another couple of near misses. One of which was from a 12 year old Hufflepuff who had been forced to try and deliver Harry a note supposedly from McGonagall though it only contained the words 'Marry Me', luckily Draco had intercepted the gift again, the boy had promptly burst into tears and apologised explaining how his Father had forced him to do it. He was now on his way back from calling into McGonagall's office to collect his list. While he was there she had informed him that it would be prudent if he choose his husband quickly as if it wasn't a life changing decision or anything.

"No. No. No. No, and No." Oh and did he mention that Draco had not left his side all day.

"That's everyone on the list." Harry said taking the list from Draco every single one of the seventy odd names were crossed off.

"Non of them are from reputable families!" Harry rolled his eyes he had tried to explain to Draco that he didn't really care about a persons family. All Harry wanted was a guy who was a similar age to him, reasonably attractive, and who he could fall I love with. He had suggested to Draco that he could ask his suitors to write a profile about themselves, including their age and picture, then he could at least know a bit about the wizard who was going to be his husband. Draco had dismissed that saying that some of these men where so desperate for a husband that they would probably just lie and he would end up marrying a ninety year old. Harry's cheeks had turned slightly green after that and he had agreed to Draco's original plan where he would choose a small group of reputable suitors Draco would then organise and escort Harry to meetings with each of the chosen few and then Harry could decide from there. The problem was that Draco had such high standards that he didn't deem anyone of Harry's suitors 'reputable'.

"You don't have to walk me to my dorm you know. I'm sure I will survive." Even as Harry said this he didn't believe it. He didn't want to be more of a burden to Draco than he already had been.

"It's ok I want to make sure you get back. Your lucky no one's tried to grab you yet you know?" Harry nodded knowing it was true and if Draco had not of been with him all this time someone would have tried to grab him. "Are you going to the ball tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. Not after today anyway. I think I'm going to stay locked up in my dorm I'm just glad I don't have to leave it for another two days." The pair were approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady so Harry stopped to say good bye to his knight. "Thanks for today Draco. I'd probably be married now if it wasn't for you." Harry gave a little giggle.

"You know if you wanted to go to the ball tomorrow I could take you? I mean you could stay up here during the day, if you want that, then I could come and pick you up to take you to the ball. Surely you'll want to come out for a little fresh air this weekend and it would be a shame if you missed out on the ball."

"Alright."

"Alright. I'll be here at seven?" With that Draco left and Harry couldn't help himself as his eyes flickered to Draco's tightly packed bum.

…

At seven O'clock sharp the next day Harry walked through the portrait to find Draco waiting for him. Harry walked up to him quickly.

"Hello"

"Hello, Harry" Draco smiled effortlessly at him and waited for him to approach. Draco was wearing deep blue velvet robes a colour that made him look all the more handsome to Harry. Harry knew he was attracted to Draco. Actually Draco had been one of the first guys he had felt something for making him realise he was gay. They had grown closer over the months before the final battle when they had strategise together and when you saw past his pureblood Slytherin exterior he was actually an alright guy. Well he was an alright guy after he had realised his Father was an utter Prat anyway. Harry knew he didn't have a chance with Draco, although he was pretty sure that he was gay, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed that Draco hadn't tried to court him or showed any interest in courting him. Draco seemed more content on getting him married off as soon as possible. "Shall we?" Draco nodded towards the stair case.

"We shall." They started heading down towards the great hall and Harry fought the urge to give a little nervous laugh. This felt a bit like a date really.

"How has your day been? Any close calls?" Draco asked casually.

"No the Gryffindors wouldn't try that with me. McGonagall sent me another list today. You will help me go through it won't you?" Harry hadn't even bothered to look over the list.

"If that's what you want?" Draco told him as they approached the Great Halls doors.

"I trust your judgement on this Draco." At that moment the music started and the attendees of the valentines Day ball cheered. Draco leaned close to Harry and spoke into his ear. "Very well. Would you like to dance?"

"With you?" Draco smirked at him and lead him to the dance floor. The opening song seemed to be the Weird Sisters latest release so luckily for Harry the dancing was more jumping. Harry was enjoying himself especially every time Draco talked to him. Draco would effortlessly sling his arm around Harry's waist and pull him close to speak into his ear. Harry may have shivered a couple of times. After half an hour Draco had lead him away from the dance floor and towards a table at the back of the hall which currently contained a snogging Ron and Hermione. They thankfully broke apart when Harry and Draco sat down.

"Nice to see you two come up for air." Hermione blushed but Ron just shrugged. "Can I trust you both to keep the big bad wizards away from Harry while I get us some drinks?"

"We can look after him, Malfoy. It's not like anyone's going to try and grab him in the middle of the Great Hall is it?" Ron gestured to the teachers who were currently watching over the students with hawk eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Just keep your eyes open, Weasley." Draco flashed Harry one last smile before sauntering off towards the refreshments table. Hermione raised her eyebrows suggestively at him.

"What?"

"Is there something going on between you two?" Ron's eyes widened at the question then looked accusingly at Harry.

"No he's just looking after me." Harry shrugged looking through the crowd to see if he could spot Draco.

"Yes but if he was just looking after you why would he have danced with you. His body language suggested…"

"Oh shut up Hermione. There is nothing going on." With that Ron proceeded with another snogging session. At that moment Harry felt a cold chill spread over him from the top of his head to his feet and recognised a second too late that he had been place under a disillusion charm. A hand then covered his mouth a pulled him off his chair and then backwards before slamming him against the Great Hall wall. When Harry opened his eyes he realised that it was Richard Plummel. Then a sick feeling came over him once he realised that he was being grabbed by a boy he defiantly had more upper body strength than Harry could ever hope to have. Plummel lean forwards for a kiss and Harry began to struggle making sure that his lips didn't touch Plummel's.

"Come on Harry. I want you. I can be good for you just let me kiss you."

"No just let me go. I don't want to marry you." Plummel growled and shoved him back harshly which meant that Harry's head banged hard against the wall. Plummel came towards him again and Harry tried to push him away but he was weak after the bang to his head. Suddenly Plummel was pulled from him and Harry saw Draco punch the boy squarely in the jaw. Draco pulled his arm back again for a second punch but Snape caught his arm.

"Let me deal with him, Draco. Help Potter to the hospital wing it looks like he's going to need medical attention." With that Snape grabbed Plummel by the back of his robes and dragged him from the hall. Suddenly Harry was no longing leaning against the wall but he was now leaning on Draco.

"That bastard. Your bleeding." He said inspecting the back of Harry's head. "Let's get you to the hospital wing. He didn't…"

"No thank Merlin he didn't." Harry said and he felt some of the tension leave Draco.

"I'm so sorry Harry."

"Don't apologise for something that really wasn't your fault, Draco." Draco held him a little bit tighter but before they could leave the hall he heard a shrill call of 'Mr. Potter' over the music. Then suddenly Madam Pomfrey was casting diagnostic spells over him.

"What happened here?" She directed her question to Draco.

"Someone attempted to Grab him. Professor Snape is dealing with the culprit." Suddenly Harry's pain subsided.

"I should think so. Disgusting tradition. Well your just lucky that I spotted you or you may not have been healed for a while. There's no lasting damage but I expect you, Mr Malfoy, to take him straight to bed." With that she disappeared back into the crowd randomly aiming sober-up charms at unruly students.

"Can you walk on your own?" Draco asked gently. Harry nodded and reluctantly pulled himself away from Draco. "I'm sorry you had such a bad time, Harry."

"I didn't have a bad time. Well at least not until Plummel came along. I enjoyed the dancing anyway." He smiled a Draco. "Thank you for saving me."

"Harry." Draco stopped at the top of the stairs. "I want to court you."

"I'm sorry did you just say you wanted to court me?" Harry blinked a couple of times and Draco smiled at him.

"Yes that is what I said. I would like to court you. I've liked you for a while now." He took Harry's hand a pulled him off to the side in a more secluded area. "What do you think?"

"Well what will happen if I take someone's gift by accident or I get Grabbed?" Draco pulled his wand out and muttered a spell under his breath then a beautiful glass rose appeared in his hand.

"If you take this rose I will have a claim over you. I won't use it to force you to marry me I will just use it to deter others from coming after you. Do you understand?" Harry heard the unspoken words of 'Do you trust me?'. This was what he had wanted from the beginning, Draco, and would it really be so bad being married to him. Not that he didn't trust Draco because he did but he knew that if this was a trick that he would probably be happy being married to Draco. Harry looked at the rose then at Draco and then back at the rose again. Harry nodded slowly and then returned Draco's smile he slowly reached out and took the rose.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Draco smile and then pulled Harry towards him. "Does this mean we can kiss?" Draco didn't answer but just tilted Harry's chin up and took his lips in his. It was a sweet kiss Harry thought and it gave him butterflies which no kiss had ever done for him before. Granted he had only ever kissed girls before and he was gay so that could probably be the reason. Though still it was pretty amazing. Draco pulled away but not before giving him another couple of pecks.

"Mr. Malfoy, did I or did I not tell you to take straight to bed. He's just had a head injury and needs to be resting." Both boys giggle before Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed part two! Still haven't decided on three of four parts? What do you guys think would you like to read more or less?**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Jane**


	3. Potion Fumes

Chapter 3

'Happy two month anniversary, Harry' Draco whispered then gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed he had come to realise that Draco was an old romantic. Every morning he would be waiting in the entrance hall for Harry to descend from the Gryffindor tower; and He thought it was adorable.

'You're such a romantic. I never thought it possible for the great Ice Prince of Slytherin to be so soppy.' When Draco leaned in and whispered 'Only for you.' Harry's heart sped up a little. He had never had anyone so totally devoted to him and never in his widest dreams had he ever believed that that person would be Draco Malfoy. Draco held Harry around the waist and walked him the few feet to the Great Hall doors.

'May I walk you to potions after breakfast?' He asked letting Harry go a little reluctantly.

'Always.' Harry was rewarded with a sound kiss before he was ushered off to his friends with a silly smile on his face.

'Someone's happy' Hermione commented glancing at him from behind this morning's Daily Prophet. Harry just smiled in reply and helped himself to some tea sitting back and letting the conversations of his classmates wash over him. 'Aren't you having any breakfast, Harry?'

'No I'm not feeling too good to be honest.' Harry told her with a shake of his head. She'd shot him a frown

'You go up to the Hospital Wing. It's the flu season and I've read that the earlier you catch it the quicker you get over the worst of it.'

'She's right Harry. My Dad was once off work for three weeks with Wizard Flu it can get pretty nasty.' Ron added through a mouth full of sausage earning him a disgusted look from Hermione.

'Nah it's not that bad I don't think it's anything serious I'm just not feeling my best.' Hermione nodded accepting his judgement.

'You will see Pomfrey if it gets any worse won't you?' Harry nodded. 'And what is Draco's verdict on your sudden illness. I'm actually surprised he hasn't dragged you to the Hospital Wing already. She sent him a knowing smile.

'I haven't told him and I would prefer it if it stayed that way.' Harry gave both his friends a stern look. 'I just don't want to be fussed over OK?'

'Mums the word we'll keep it quite won't we Herms?' Ron said nudging Hermione with his elbow.

'If that's what you want Harry.'

'Thanks Hermione.'

...

Potions was turning out to be a terrible experience for Harry. Snape had partnered him with Neville which made it impossible for Harry to slack off having to instruct him every step of the way. Today Harry would have very much appreciated being able to step back and let Neville do the work for once. Unfortunately the adding of the newt was the final straw for Harry. The room began violently spinning and he stumbled backwards out of the potion fumes leaning heavily on his stool.

'Harry! Are you ok?' Harry managed to shake his head. 'Professor there's something wrong with Harry!' Neville's panicked voice call across the classroom and instantly Harry felt the weight of every eye in the room on him. Harry almost sighed in relief when he was pulled into familiar arms just before he lost his last bit of energy that was keeping him upright.

'Take him to the hospital wing, Draco.' Snape called dismissing then from the classroom.

'Harry what's wrong?' Draco asked as soon as they where outside his voice sounded a little panicked. Harry could only manage a small shrug before his knees crumpled and Draco was forced to lower him to the ground. 'Should I carry you?' Harry nodded and Draco swiftly lifted him into his arms and marched the now unconscious Harry to the Hospital Wing.

'Madam Pomfrey!' Draco called as soon as he entered and the woman quickly exited her office.

'Goodness! What has Potter been up to this time?' She said directing Draco to one of the beds where he carefully placed Harry.

'He fainted in potions. What's wrong with him?' Draco took Harry's hand and wiped his fringed back from his face.

'Well if you gave me a moment I'd be able to find out Mr. Malfoy. Here.' Madam Pomfrey handed him a piece of paper address to Professor Snape. 'Take this to Professor Snape. I can't have you disrupting my diagnostics and it might very well be one of these potions on the list that Harry needs.' Draco didn't look happy about it but knew better than to disobey the Matron.

'If he wakes up while I'm gone will you tell him I'll be right back?'

'Yes, yes, now hurry along.' She said shooing him with her left hand while her right was casting a diagnostic spell. 'Oh and Draco? Ask Miss Granger to bring him some supplies later... I'd like to keep him in over night.'

'Is there something terribly wrong with him?' Draco asked in a small voice from the doorway.

'I suspect it's nothing life threatening. Now make hast boy.' Draco nodded firmly then and left the Hospital Wing at a run. 'Come on now Potter wake up.' She slapped his cheek lightly.

'Urg... I feel terrible.' Harry mumbled after seeing the Matron looming over him.

'It'll get better.' Pomfrey reassured him perching herself on the edge of his bed.

'Where's Draco?' Harry frowned as he was sure his boyfriend had helped him out of Potions.

'He'll be back soon. I sent him to pick up some potions from Professor Snape.' The Matron smiled at him while spelling the cushions a little bigger so that Harry was comfortable.

'Potions? What's wrong with me?' Madam Pomfrey chuckled at that Harry didn't know what was so funny.

'Oh the potions not for you I just wanted to find Mr. Malfoy something to do for a little while so that I could talk to you.'

'Oh'

'Yes oh. Now how long would you say you have been feeling like this?' She asked summoning a file from the end of the bed and a quill from her office.

Harry shrugged. 'Just a couple of days it wasn't this bad though. I think the potion fumes just got to me.'

'Harry.'

'Yes?'

'You're Pregnant.' There was a tense silence for a couple of seconds where Madam Pomfrey and Harry stared at each other as if in an intense staring contest.

'I though I might be.' Harry said finally glancing away.

'Yes I thought you might have already realised.'

'How far along?'

'About five weeks.'

'That sounds about right. I didn't realise it would be so easy to get pregnant! I mean we... well you know...' Harry trailed off with a blush and the Matron looked up sharply from the notes that she was writing in what he assumed was his file. 'No Potter I don't know.'

Harry cleared his throat. 'I thought we were protected.'

'Did you use a magical contraceptive?' She asked Harry nodded his confirmation. 'Well there lies your answer. Magical contraceptive don't work on male carriers; your fertility magic just counteracts them. I thought you would have known that.' Harry shook his head a little annoyed that no one had informed him of such important information. 'I take it the baby is Mr. Malfoy's?'

Harry looked up at the Matron sharply at that question. 'Of course.' He replied a little tartly.

'I have to ask for the paper work, Potter. No need to be so defensive.' She huffed writing down more notes on her file. 'Well he should be back...'

'Here are you Potions... Harry your awake!' Draco walked into the Hospital Wing stopping abruptly at the sight of harry sat up and talking to Madam Pomfrey, who quickly got up to take the box of potions from Draco as if she was afraid Harry might just come out with the news causing Draco to drop the precious load of potions all over her sparkling floor. As soon as he was relieved from his load Harry ran to Harry's side. 'Gosh Harry you scared me! Are you feeling better? Did Madam Pomfrey tell you why you fainted?'

Harry glanced up at the Matron who just cleared her throat and announced she would be in her office if they needed her. Draco sat on the bed and took Harry's hand in his own giving them a gentle squeeze. Harry smiled reassuringly at him. 'Draco I'm fine.'

'Why did you faint then surely that's not normal...' Draco moved as if to check Harry's temperature but Harry interrupted him catching his hand in his again. 'Draco calm down and let me finish.'

'Sorry.' He said a little sheepishly. 'I'm just a little worried.'

'I know. I'm sorry for scaring you.' Harry took a deep breath before continuing. 'Now I'm not sure how your going to take this so I'm just going to come out and tell you... I'm Pregnant.'

'Pregnant?'

'Yes pregnant.' Draco just stared at him for a moment before his face suddenly broke into a smile.

'That's brilliant news.'

'It is?' Harry's voice was a little unsure but Draco leant forwards and gave him a kiss. 'It is. I want your children, Harry. Granted it is a little earlier than we hoped but I'm sure we will manage.'

'Where not married... I thought you didn't want children out of wedlock?'

'That can be arranged. I was kind of hoping we would get married this summer anyway.' Draco said giving him a winning smile.

'Oh you were were you?' Harry said with a raised eyebrow. 'And pray tell when were you going to inform me of this?'

Draco reached into his robe pocket then and pulled out a blue velvet box. 'I've been carrying this around with me for a month just waiting for the perfect moment.' He opened the box presenting Harry with a white gold ring delicate yet masculine with small emeralds embedded into the gold. 'I know this isn't the most romantic of setting but it feels right to me. Harry James Potter will you do me the honour of becoming my Husband?'

'Of course I will.' Draco smiled and placed the ring on to Harry's finger.

'I love you, Harry.'

'I love you too, Draco.'

**A/N: Well here I am back after finishing Uni for a few months and actual having a little time to write.**

**This story keeps getting bigger and bigger. First it was three chapters, then it was four, and now it's got to five.**

**What do you guys want? Should I stop at five?**


End file.
